


cooked for you

by chadsuke



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: One of the boys has a gift for his boyfriend.





	

Ryuji  _slammed_ the box down on Rin’s desk, and the boy jolted, dropping his book in the process. “Ryuji? What?”

It took a moment before the other teen could answer, swallowing sharply. His cheeks were stickered red as he glanced away. He pried his fingers off slowly, one by one, as if they were glued to the small bento box that slowly appeared. “It’s… it’s a bento. I, um. I made it for you.”

Rin gazed down on it in awe. Renzo and Miwa peeked around Ryuji’s sides with trepidation. “Eh, Bon, are you sure that won’t-”

Renzo’s words were cut off by Rin lunging at Ryuji in his delight, knocking over the desk and bowling the human over. “Thank you! Thank you, thank you!” he crowed, nuzzling his boyfriend’s cheek with absolute delight.

Ryuji’s face was crimson, but he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, gently patting him on the back. “You’re welcome?”

The half-demon pulled back to grin at him. “I’ve always wanted a cute girl to make me a bento.” He blushed. “I guess a cool boy works. Sorry, I got-”

His eyes went wide, and he scrambled to his feet, nearly stepping on Ryuji in the process. The desk had completely upturned, his books spilling everywhere, and Rin’s face fell. “The bento…!” His shoulders and tail drooped with despondence.

Miwa laughed as Renzo helped Ryuji to his feet, sticking his hands under Rin’s fallen head. Nestled in his palms was the small black bento. “Don’t worry. I saved it.”

Rin’s eyes sparkled as he took the bento delicately, as if it were a fragile treasure. “Thank you, Konekomaru!”

The smaller boy grinned. “Don’t thank me til you try it.”

Ryuji loomed beyond Rin, but before he could yell, Rin shook his head. “Food made with love is good food.” He turned, casting the frozen Ryuji a smile. “Thank you, Ryuji. I’m sure it’s great.”

That was all it took to melt the angry teen, and he looked away with another blush. “N-No problem. Maybe… we should cook together sometime.”

Rin’s smile grew even bigger. “Yeah. Yeah, we should.”


End file.
